


POW: Preference to Other Waters

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, captive!Jason, naval captain!Jason, pirate!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Drake smirks at him, leaning against the wall with that snobbish attitude that has always riled Jason up.“Comfortable, Captain?”“Fuck off,” Jason snaps back.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	POW: Preference to Other Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkyubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/gifts).



> This was prompted by the wonderful Inkyubus, and you should all know that it is destined to be a fully fledged fic... Eventually. JayTim week is coming, and Pirates was one of the options, so, you know. It's gonna happen. XD 
> 
> Have this teaser in the meantime!

Jason glowers at the man behind the bars. Captain Tim Drake had been a royal pain in his ass for the better part of the last five years, and now it’s come to a head.

Drake smirks at him, leaning against the wall with that snobbish attitude that has always riled Jason up. 

“Comfortable, Captain?” 

“Fuck off,” Jason snaps back.

Drake just laughs. “Oh Captain, my captain, whatever shall I do with you? If you can’t act a little more civilized, I’ll have to throw you in the brig. Oh, wait! I already did.” The grin Drake sends him has a sharp, mean edge.

“You do realize you’ll have the entire Royal Fleet chasing you down, right?” There’ve been times where Jason was unsure of his place among the admiralty, but that time is long since past. He _knows_ they value him now.

The pirate scoffs. “What fleet? Your ship is currently adrift without a main mast, your crew has no way to signal that there was an attack, and you… are here.” Drake sidles up to the bars. “I think we’ll have a lovely time getting to know each other… Captain.”

Snarling, Jason lurches forward a step, only to be jerked to a stop by the thick manacle around his wrist.

Drake laughs, the musical tune bright and oh-too-happy. “Enjoy the amenities, Captain! I’ll be back before long. I look forward to becoming the very best of friends.” He smiles a smile better seen on sharks, and saunters out of the brig.

Jason collapses back against the wall, running through the wild events that have brought him to this moment, and lets his head hang for a moment of exhaustion. He is royally fucked.


End file.
